A known associative main store is disclosed in Kraizmer, L.P., et al, "Associative Main Stores" (in Russian), Library on Automatics, No. 245, Energiya, 1967. In the known device, the outputs of two decoders for selection of memory cells in rows and columns are connected to the memory matrix, and outputs of address signal buffers are connected to their inputs. The input information data are fed to the inputs of an input data register, the outputs of which are connected to the inputs of a masking register the outputs of which are connected to the inputs of the memory matrix and part of the inputs of a comparator. The memory matrix outputs are connected to the remaining comparator inputs, the outputs of the comparator being connected to part of the inputs of an output data register, the output of which is connected to the input of the output buffer. The external read/write input is one of the inputs of the input information data register, the external input of the chip selection being one of the inputs of the output data register, and the external masking input is part of the masking register inputs.
The great number of external outputs due to the presence of inputs to address every memory cell and the related inconvenience that the addresses should be stored in an extra external device is a disadvantage of the known associative main store. Considering the limitations on the number of outputs in standard integrated packages, the presence of additional address buses is at the expense of the information inputs for associative retrieval, i.e. the digits of the associative condition are limited. The known device therefore has limited functional potential. It can realize only one associative function--"associative YES/NO reading".
It is an object of this invention to make an Associative Main Store having potentials for increasing the digits of the associative condition, facilitating its operation from the user's point of view and having extended functional possibilities